


We Didn't Get Caught Though

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, PWP, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex in a cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky enjoys getting off with Steve in public a little more than he would care to admit.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Steve, stop” Bucky wasn’t opposed to what they were doing. He was just opposed to where. Having a lap full of Steve Rogers wasn’t a bad thing, it was even better when the man was grinding against him, panting right into Bucky’s ear. However, it wasn’t great when they were sitting in the towers common room. The rest of the group probably only a few steps away from walking in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Get Caught Though

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Steve Rogers is a menace to society. And he likes getting Bucky off in public. Follow me on Tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) and we can chat about stucky :)
> 
> This is un'beted so please tell me if you any mistakes :)

“Steve, stop” Bucky wasn’t opposed to what they were doing. He was just opposed to where. Having a lap full of Steve Rogers wasn’t a bad thing, it was even better when the man was grinding against him, panting right into Bucky’s ear. However, it wasn’t great when they were sitting in the towers common room. The rest of the group probably only a few steps away from walking in.  
“Why?” Bucky can feel Steve’s smile against his jaw, and loses his train of thought as Steve's lips move down from his jaw, attaching themselves to his neck where Steve starts to try and suck an impressive mark. One that would fade quickly, but would be there long enough for people notice if they happened to walk in right there and then. He wouldn’t be able to hide it, that and his growing hard on.

Steve moves a hand to Bucky’s pants. Smirking when he feels Bucky hardening against his hand. Steve shifts his hips, looking down to where he’s grinding against Bucky now, hips circling slowly as he stares up into Bucky’s eyes. Grinning devilishly.  
“That for me Baby?” He asks, knowing the answer. Bucky doesn’t reply, just whines in the back of his throat as Steve unlocks his hands clasped behind Bucky’s head to his shoulders and squeezes, raising his hips up, bringing them down. “Want me to ride you?” He taunts, barely brushing his own hard cock against Bucky’s as he continually raises and drops his hips. Tight jeans leaving nothing to the imagination. He leans down, licking over Bucky’s mouth, biting down on his lips before pulling away, trail of spit breaking.

“Steve please” At this point Bucky doesn’t know what he’s pleading for. For Steve to stop, or carry on regardless. And it seems to be the latter until a voice pipes up.  
“Get a room, seriously please”  
“Tony, you have our room bugged, may as well do it here instead of you watching later” Steve snarks, but stops his hips, sitting heavily down on Bucky’s lap  
“I don’t watch you two have sex”  
“No, you record it and like to show it to people. Don’t think I haven’t heard the threatened sex tape scandal.”  
“Thank you Pepper” Bucky says under his breath and pushes Steve away “I fucking told you”  
“You tried” Steve smirks, before grabbing at the collar of his shirt, pulling him up and out of the common room to the bedroom. Ignoring the cat calls that follow.

“Steve, we can’t” Bucky hisses, they’re at the back of the cinema a few days later, and it’s mostly empty. Just a few couples necking further down.  
“It’s dark” Steve kisses his neck “Nobody will notice” A hand brushing over the front of Bucky’s jeans. The tongue on his neck gets impatient, moving to his ear so that Steve can bite at the lobe. Going back over it with his tongue. The arm around Buck’s shoulder goes to his hair, digging into the roots at the back so Steve can pull. A weakness that gets Bucky moaning quietly, noises hidden under the soundtrack. They were lucky that the cinema was old and didn’t have any security cameras.  
“Okay” Bucky relents, hips kicking into Steve’s palm to get friction, too turned on to think about anything else “Okay okay, please”  
“That’s what I thought” Steve purrs, thumbing at the button on Bucky’s jeans. Bucky’s own hands are clamped dangerously tight onto the chairs arms so he won’t do anything stupid.

Steve doesn’t let up the steady pull he has on Bucky’s hair, and Bucky whimpers quietly as his jeans are zipped open  
“You’re so hard Buck” Steve chuckles “Didn’t know you got off on this, the way you protest” His fingers were teasingly light against Bucky’s erection, quick and barely there through his boxers  
“Get off on you” Bucky grits, teeth clamped as Steve puts more pressure down, cupping Bucky and squeezing  
“I know you do baby, don’t I know it” Another bite to his ear, “Wish you could be loud like at home  baby, but not even the music could cover your needy little moans could they” Bucky nearly cries out, far too loud in the darkness as Steve moves his hand into Bucky’s boxers, grip there, but not tight enough on his aching cock.  
“Steve”  
“Shh” Steve directs, thumbing over Bucky’s slit, grip finally tightening “You’re so wet already, are you gonna blow your load without me even touching you much?” Bucky looks down at the unaware couples before throwing his head back, getting Steve to pull harder with his eyes squeezed shut. The tug sets off right in his belly as Steve keeps murmuring in his ear. Hand speeding up the strokes he had started up. Bucky starts whimpering steadily, noises quiet enough not to be heard over the music, but loud enough so that Steve can hear.

“You’re being so noisy for me Bucky aren’t you, what would you do if those people caught us? Would you carry on like you are? Just carry on whining for me?” Steve presses up right under Bucky’s cock head and then trails back down over the vein, spreading Bucky’s precum everywhere “Let them watch? Of course you would, you’re too far gone aren’t you” Bucky nods, and then Steve’s biting down on his neck and it’s too much, Steve catches all his moans and chuckles, biting down again and again. His hand has started to kick up again, the feeling doing crazy things to Bucky who’s hips were moving of their own accord, moving into the pressure of Steve's hand, who occasionally moved his fingers teasingly down the shaft of Bucky’s cock, reaching back towards his balls and stroking over them before moving back up Bucky’s dick, biting down hard enough to nearly break the skin on Bucky’s pulse point. He cums right there, kicking out his leg, mouth thrown wide to catch any of his moans. Steve chuckling low in his ear, he lets go, wiping his hand off on Bucky’s jeans as Bucky zips himself back up. Able to catch his breath after a moment.

Bucky can’t even get his head on straight before Steve’s got a hand down his own pants. Bucky checks again, and nobody’s looking  
“You got me so hard Bucky, watching you then” Steve’s whispering, still close to Bucky, one arm still around him “I’m gonna-“ He stutters, hand stilling in his boxers  
“Gonna what?” Bucky goads, “Gonna cum from the thought of me getting off in the cinema” He smirks “You getting me off so quickly, with nobody noticing.” Steve breathes hard through his nose, hand starting up again. Bucky decides to help, slipping his right arm underneath Steve’s shirt, getting a hand on Steve’s nipples. He plays with the right one, squeezing it hard, letting his nails trail over the left as he brings his hands across Steve’s chest. Steve’s breath hitches, hand speeding up  
“Gonna cum Buck, baby I’m-“ The shift of his hand in his pants is obscene as Steve touches himself, gasping into Bucky’s ear as he thrashes his head around.  
“Do it” Bucky squeezes at the left nipple, rolling it between his fingers and Steve cums, biting down onto his own shoulder, small groans still getting through the fabric.

“That was,” Steve laughs as they make it back into their apartment at Stark Tower. They had finished watching the film, Steve’s eyes wide as Bucky had licked Steve’s hand clean, glint in his eye that promised more later.  
“Something” Bucky finishes, pulling Steve towards him, hands on his ass as they kiss. “I can’t believe we did that”  
“I can”  
“Yes cause it was your idea stupid”  
“We didn’t get caught though” Steve laughs, right into Bucky’s mouth. He was right, nobody had suspected a thing.


End file.
